


Business Expenses (F4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double o, Fingering, Free Dessert, Other, Strangers, Stress Relief, Under the Table, anonymous, hold the moan, impulsive, perks off the books, possibly cheating, public, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You've been traveling on business for *way* the fuck too long and the stress of the job has you seriously strung out. It's time to head back to the hotel after your latest conference is over and maybe try to help yourself a little. Unless maybe a more tempting idea comes up in the meantime...
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Business Expenses (F4A)

Business Expenses (F4A)  
[strangers] [public] [anonymous] [impulsive] [sneaky] [free dessert] [perks off the books] [stress relief] [fingering] [under the table] [hold the moan] [cunnilingus] [double O] possibly [cheating]

You've been traveling on business for *way* the fuck too long and the stress of the job has you seriously strung out. It's time to head back to the hotel after your latest conference is over and maybe try to help yourself a little. Unless maybe a more tempting idea comes up in the meantime...

Side note: that last tag says "possibly" because it's unclear whether either person is actually cheating. If you prefer, feel free to confirm that everyone's single (or isn't) instead. Adapt as you see fit.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
Hi there, sexy. Hey, do you mind if I sit here? [without waiting for an answer] Great. Here, move over. [quick/nervous] Shame to have such a nice cozy booth all to yourself and no one to share it with, right? Oops, I didn't mean to kick your leg there. Sorry, let me... ok, there. All right. Hi! (pause) Ah no, I had a feeling you wouldn't mind the company. I wasn't really asking. Anyway, this is comfy now. Thanks. Nice to, uh, meet you. Hey, so what are you having? Were you thinking about dessert? Do you want another drink too? Go ahead, order one more if you want. It's on me. [slowing down a little] All right, at least you're not jumping up and running away. (chuckle) That's good. (pause) Um, so you don't mind? We've been watching each other across the room for, what, an hour now? I saw how you were you smiling. (pause) Well, I was waiting till we were both done with dinner. By now it's obvious you're not waiting for anybody. (pause) (laugh) Yeah, I thought so. I was getting a pretty good feeling about you. I didn't know if you were going to say something, though. Maybe you were just going to be polite, and then leave, and that's it. I mean, not everyone comes to a bar to pick someone up, right? Or even to talk. Maybe you're just not somebody who does that. Hmm, or you might not be from around here. You could be passing through town like me. (laugh) I like to wonder about these things. Hmm, a cutie like you could easily be attached. Or married. I don't see a ring... then again, who knows? (chuckle) But you know, that actually wouldn't matter. I'm not looking to spend all night with someone or anything. I just *really* need to unwind a little. Something fast. You know what I mean? And before I go back to my hotel to... take care of that, I wanted to see if you'd be willing to help me out. (deep breath) Ok, listen. I really *never* do this. Don't get the wrong idea. (laugh) I don't just go around approaching strangers everywhere I go. But, I really don't feel like beating around the bush all night. It's getting late. I'm frazzled like you wouldn't believe, and... I know what would *seriously* hit the spot right now. I really like the look of you. If you'd like to, you know, just use those hands.. or maybe that tongue..... (laugh) Oh, I am absolutely not kidding. I've been running around for... way the fuck too long. I travel for my job. A lot. I mean, sure, it's a great job. But when I'm out like this, I barely spend a day or two in the same place. It's... well, you don't need to hear all the boring stuff. It's a good living. It just means I can get a little.... (exasperated sigh) high-strung sometimes. So no, I'm not talking about going somewhere tonight. I just spent three days at the most boring conference you could imagine. I have a pile of paperwork waiting back in my hotel room, then I get to get up and be on the road again by 7:00 tomorrow. I'm going straight back there once I leave here. But first... [quieter & closer] My company's picking up my tab. You didn't get your check yet, right? (pause) Well, then dinner can be on me. You treat me and I'll treat you. (chuckle) Hey, nobody can really see much back here in this corner. This is a loose skirt. I took off my panties in the ladies' room half an hour ago. So - what do you think? Here's your chance to eat out on their dime. Thanks, but there's no need to be so polite. I wasn't going to ask your name. Actually, don't tell me. It's more fun just to wonder, you know? What you're called, what your life is like, whether you're actually single or not... (chuckle) No, I don't want to know. Honestly, I don't really care if you have somebody. Listen, I'll be gone tomorrow and you'll never see me again. Whatever happens, nobody needs to know anything. Ooh! (gasp) Well then. (laugh) What, you didn't believe me about the panties? Go ahead.. feel all you want. (inhale) Yessss... like that. Mmmm, that's it. Thaaaaat's what I need. Ahhhhhh..... [getting increasingly excited/trying to stay quiet] I've been sitting there since I took them off... mmmmm... deciding whether to do this... uhhhhh, and getting wetter.. wondering if you'd go for it. Fuck. Ohhhh, thank you. There! Yesssssss...... (gasps, etc) (quick small orgasm) Oooo, that was nice... mmmmm. I knew you'd be good. Hah. That's-- (gasp) ahh! Reeeeeal good. Oh no, you don't have to stop. (laugh) No, that... ummm.... is great. I could *definitely* keep going... (panting) Yes, right there. Uhhhh, what? Where are you... (pause) *Ohhhh*. You'd rather do that too? Really? (laugh) Oh yes. *Please*. Need me to slide over a little? Do you have room under there? Oh good. Ahhhh... shit! I think the waiter's coming back. (laugh) Hurry, hurry up!.... oh wow. Ahhhhmmmmm. [under breath] Oh shit..... [still, nervous trying to keep it together] Hi? (pause) No. Nobody's gone, I don't think. Well, not for long. I... uhh, no. Maybe try coming back in a few minutes? (pause) Yes, sorry, I was going back to the bar soon. Ummm, yeah, you know where I was sitting. Actually, can you, uhhh-- (small gasp)-- bring this table's check over to me? Just leave it at mmm.. my seat over there later? (pause) Yes, I'll take it whenever it's time. And I'm not ready for mine yet either. I think I'll.. want dessert too. Do you have a menu... (pause) oh right, it's right here in f--front of me. Of course it is. Um, ok. Thanks! I'll be back over there in a little bit. No h...hurry. [quiet panting] Nnnnnngg... oh my god, I can't.. believe that..... (laugh) oh! Yeah, that's it. Keep going. Oh *fuck* yes. Yes! Ahhhhh... (etc) (cumming again, harder, still trying to stay quiet) Ohhhhh. Oh wow. Whew. I. Fucking. Needed. That. Ha! (soft relieved laughter) Ohhh my god. That was... perfect. (sigh) *Just* what I needed. (pause) Oh. Are you all right down there? Ok, I think it's clear. Everyone's back in the kitchen or something. Wow. Heh. You know, now I'm almost sorry I won't be coming back here. (laugh) Why can't the hotel offer a service like you? Whew. Yeah, you're covered. I told you. It's *all* on me. Do you want something else? How about a bottle to take home? Go for it. I mean, wait, are you allowed to do that? Or do you maybe have to open it in here before you leave? What's the law in this state anyway? (laugh) Fuck it, I don't care. Pick anything you want. I'll just, ahh, make sure my legs are working here... all right. Time to get going. I think I might be too tired for dessert after all. (sigh) Nothing's going to top that anyway. Wow. After this, sitting through that whole conference doesn't even seem so bad. Whew. (pause) Yes, and you're very welcome. You too. Take care... wherever you're going. And thank you, *so* much. (laugh) I'm so glad you decided to eat out tonight.


End file.
